Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers"
Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter, Lisa, and Jacob have moved to a new house in, after the incident with the djinn. Hunter is hyper-vigilant to danger and doesn't want Jacob or Lisa to leave the house; however, he doesn't want their lives to be the same as his was raised by John, and he yells at Jacob for wanting to learn how to shoot a gun. Lisa wants to know what's really gotten Hunter so upset. She asks him what he's afraid of, if there's a monster they should be looking out for, but he just says that he's not sure and that anything could come after them given his past. He wants to keep her and Jacob safe, but Lisa says that they need to set some parameters so that they can live their lives. Meanwhile, Kurt is questioning local law enforcement about a husband and wife who have been brutally murdered and their baby, who is missing. As he leaves the crime scene, Kurt notices that the family has the same security system as the other families that were killed that he's investigating. Because none of the family's alarm systems went off when they were attacked, he calls Samuel Campbell, who finds one more family with the same security system that has a young baby and is still "walking and talking." Kurt heads to their house, but he's too late. He finds the husband and wife dead in the living room. He then hears a noise in the house. Someone ambushes him, as he throws the attacker across the room, a skin sheds which sticks to Kurt's hand. He figures that he's dealing with a shapeshift. He morphs into the White Dino Ranger, and they pursue in a fight where Kurt ends up slicing the shapeshifter's hand then flees the house. Kurt then hears something in the other room and finds the baby still alive. Kurt then calls Hunter, who meets him reluctantly but agrees to help after seeing the baby. Before he leaves home he teaches Lisa how to handle a gun. Hunter and Kurt hole up in a motel room with the baby. Hunter says that he's had to be better father material since he started living with Lisa and taking care of Jacob. Kurt is skeptical about Hunter's resolve to give Jacob a better childhood than they had, though, because "moving them around and keeping them on lock down" isn't any different from how John raised Hunter and them being Rangers. Kurt then discovers that one of the fathers of a kidnapped baby is still alive and goes to interview him. He learns that the man left his wife, now deceased, because she claimed that she had been impregnated by him even though he was out of town at the time. Kurt begins to sum up everything then calls Hunter, who is relaxing at the motel, Kurt comes up with the theory that the baby is the child of a shapeshifter just then, Hunter sees skin and blood explode up the wall from the baby's crib. Hunter goes over to see the baby has shifted into the form of the baby it sees on its box of diapers. The baby is still crying from its transformation. Just then, when a shapeshifter, in the form of a police officer, breaks into the room. The shapeshifter says that the baby needs to be with not only its father, but with "our father." Kurt enters the motel room and blasts the shapeshifter with laser arrows using his Drago Sword, instantly killing it. While on the road, Hunter and Kurt are wondering what to do with the baby now, just then Kurt suggests bringing the baby to Hunter's grandfather, Samuel. They drive to the Campbells' compound. Samuel points out that he can raise the baby and possibly one day, it can become a Ranger. But Hunter is disgusted by this and attempts to take the baby back. Samuel: Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Hunter? Hunter: Maybe because you and Kurt are suddenly back from the dead, and I seem to be the only one who wants to know how the hell that happened! Kurt: You're not the only one who wants to know. Hunter: There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy. Samuel: Then don't! But don't put it on us. All we're trying to do is invite you in. Then suddenly, they here the dogs barking in their compound. Samuel instructs Hunter and Kurt to take the baby down to their panic room in the building and they do so. Just then another shapeshifter bursts through the door, this time in the guise of Samuel, and demands the return of the baby. The Campbells morph as Rangers, Samuel being the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger, Gwen the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Christian the Blue SPD Ranger and Mark the Black Megaforce Ranger. A fight ensues, but the creature is too strong for them. Being able to heal instantly from all their attacks thrown at it (fire, energy blasts and melee attacks). Just then it gets a hold on Mark and kills him by snapping his neck. It then goes down toward the panic room to get to the baby. Just before Kurt is able to morph, he quickly grabs him by the colour and throws him across the room, knocking him out. The shifter then transforms into Hunter, but instead of changing skin like all other shapeshifters, it just appears to change shape like an illusion. The shifter chokes up Hunter and simply takes the baby off his arms, knocks him out and flees the scene. After the attack, Hunter and Kurt wakes up to find the baby gone. Kurt and Samuel are discussing who the shifter was and Samuel explains to Hunter that they were dealing with an "Alpha" monster. Hunter: An alpha, like?... Samuel: Like all monsters come from somewhere, right? Hunter: And you think that this one was - Samuel: The king shapeshifter. First one who spawned all the others - there's tons of lore about it. Hunter: The first one? Kurt: That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it. Samuel: And he said that he could find the baby anywhere. That he could feel it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too. Hunter: What the hell does it want with babies, anyway? Samuel: (sarcastically) A softball team maybe? I got no clue. Hunter: Great, well then how do we kill it? Samuel: I don't know if we can. Hunter and Kurt then walk out of the compound together. Hunter: You know, it's funny. Kurt: What's that? Hunter: You know, just before you ganked that shifter in the motel, he mentioned a father, which makes sense now because he meant the Alpha. Kurt: Huh. Yeah, I guess so. Hunter: Did you hear him say that? Kurt: Uh, I don't know. Kind of a heated moment, you know? Why? Hunter: Well, because if you heard him, then you knew the Alpha was out there. Kurt Okay?... Hunter: And if you knew the Alpha was out there then you knew he might come after the baby. In which case you were using the baby as bait. So was that the plan? To use the baby as bait? Kurt: Of course not. Hunter, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all. Hunter: Right, of course. Kurt gets in the car as Hunter follows. Meanwhile, Samuel is sitting in his office, talking on the phone. Samuel: No, I didn't catch it. It killed three of my people. I even shot it full of elephant tranquilizer, and it chuckled! To be honest, I'm not sure I want to find it. But yeah, we will find a way to catch it. (pause) Yeah, sure, I'll bring another right to you, gift wrapped too. After the ride home, Hunter finds Lisa in the kitchen. Hunter explains that he would like to keep her and Jacob safe but feels like his becoming his father who was similar to a prison guard. A saddened Lisa explains that he cannot keep them safe while he's around struggling to be at here and out there, and tells him to go and be with Kurt again; that he can come back when he can. Hunter then agrees and walks over to the garage, smiling, where he pulls the cover tarp off the Impala and drives away on the road with loud rock music playing. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse